Hidden Attraction Shown Danish Gemt Attraktion
by xTheBillFanx
Summary: My Danish version of Manson Fanatic's Hidden Attraction Shown. SamNeil! xx R&R
1. Attraktionen er offentlig nu

**Hidden Attraction Shown – Danish – Skjulte Attraktioner Vist**

_Af Manson Fanatic_

Det her er en fanfiction om DI Neil Manson og DS Samantha Nixon.

Temaet er kærlighed.

Neil og Andrea er aldrig sket, og Neil er ikke længere gift med Phillipa, de blev skilt for omkring 2 år siden.

Neil og Samantha finder ud af at de er tiltrukket af hinanden, efter et fordrukkent engangsknald.

Abigail er kun 14 år gammel, så det gør Samantha omkring den samme alder som Neil.

* * *

><p>Neil and Samantha sidder og snakker i en pub, under et stort komsammen med både CID og Uniform, efter at have fået et godt resultat.<p>

Neil – det var et godt resultat vi fik i dag, takket være dig.

(Han smiler, de har begge allerede fået en drink eller to)

Sam – Tak, har du det ok?

Neil – Ja, hvorfor?

Sam – Chef..

Neil – Neil for kun denne ene nat, og det er kun fordi det er dig.

Sam – Ok, jeg spørger bare fordi, du ikke har lavet andet i dag, end at komplimentere mig, du overtog ikke engang sagen, da jeg ødelagde det hele, nu komplimenterer du mig, køber drinks til mig, og nu beder du mig om at kalde dig Neil i stedet for 'chef' eller 'sir'.

Neil - Brokker du dig?

Sam – I hvert fald ikke, det er faktisk godt, for jeg foretrækker dig sådan her nogle gange.

Neil – Hvordan?

Sam – Den afslappede Neil i stedet for DI Manson, men jeg ville heller ikke have, at du var sådan her hele tiden.

Neil – Hvorfor ikke?

Sam – Nogen gange kan jeg lide DI Manson, jeg mener..

Neil – Fortsæt? Hvad var du ved at sige?

Sam – Ingenting.. Det er bare det, at min opfattelse af dig har ændret sig, siden du kom til Sun Hill.

Neil – Ved du hvad? Det har min opfattelse af dig faktisk også.

Sam – Virkelig? Finder jeg ud af hvordan din opfattelse har ændret sig?

Neil – Vi laver en aftale: lad mig købe dig en drink, også kan du fortælle mig dine tanker om mig, fra jeg først ankom, og hvordan de er nu, ikke bespar mine følelser overhovedet (hun griner) derefter fortæller jeg mine om dig.

Sam – Okay, det samme igen tak.

Neil rejser sig op, og bringer drinksene tilbage til bordet, på dette tidspunkt har nogle af tropperne bemærket, hvor godt de har det sammen, og hvor meget tid de bruger sammen alene, i stedet for at snakke lidt med alle.

Neil – Her, og ikke for hurtigt, jeg vil tage en ærlig version, husk det.

Sam – Okay, da du først kom til Sun Hill, troede jeg at du var..

Neil – Fortsæt..

Sam – En arrogant sexet gris og en bølle, selvom jeg..

Neil – Der er et 'selvom', det må betyde at jeg er lidt god.

Sam – Ikke lige så god som professionel, du er altid cool, rolig, tænkende og ikke bange for at give noget til andre.

Neil – Hvis det tæller, det faktum at jeg køber drinks til os, så har det ikke ændret sig.

De bryder begge ud i latter, tropperne, der står i den anden side af baren, bemærker det.

Smitty – De har det godt var?

Gina – Siden hvornår er de 2 begyndt at have det så godt sammen.

Jo – Hvis du synes at det er mærkeligt, så hør bare her: i dag da Samantha ødelagde det hele, forsvarede DI'en hende imod DPS, og han har givet hende komplimenter hele dagen.

Honey – Kom nu, fortæl mig ikke, I ikke har fundet ud af det endnu? Det er meningen at I skal være detektiver.

Phil – Indvi os i din visdom, Honey.

Honey – Det er enkelt: han er vild med hende. Prøv at kigge på dem, han har ikke taget hans øjne væk fra hende. Og de griner, som om de har været bedste venner i flere år.

Gina – Sam fortjener noget sjov, regnede ikke lige med ham, men hun et godt grin, en romance.

Phil – Som om. Hey chef, check det her (DCI Jack Meadows slutter sig til dem), de her tror, at DI'en er vild med Sam, og at han flirter med hende, og de åbenbart er ved at opbygge en romance. Giv mig en pause.

Jack – Sam og Neil? Ingen chance. Han er alt for meget en arrogant sexet gris til Sam, selvom han er vild med hende, er der ingen af dem der vil reagere på det, de er alt for professionelle.

Gina – Lad os holde øje og se hvad der sker.

Tilbage ved Sam og Neils bord, fortsætter de med at have det sjovt omkring hinandens meninger om den anden.

Sam – Okay, så hvad tænkte du om mig?

Neil – Stædig, lusket, kan være manipulerende når du vil, du er nysgerrig og forstyrrende.

Sam – Tusind tak, så hvad tænker du om mig nu?

Neil – Nej, det er dig først. Du sagde, at din mening om mig har ændret sig, siden jeg ankom som en stædig, arrogant, lusket, manipulerende sexet gris.

Sam – Jeg sagde ikke alt det.

Neil – Du tænkte det.

Sam – Måske lidt.

De griner begge to let, som tropperne hører. Sam fortæller Neil, at hun nu respekterer ham, og selvom at han stadig er en gris, er han ikke så slem, som han var, men han er stadig en bad boy.

Neil – Jeg tager 'bad boy' som en kompliment.

Sam – Godt.

Neil – Hvad?

Sam – Ingenting.. Det er bare det, at jeg har en vane med, at falde for bad boys.

Neil – Virkelig? Heldige mig.

Han giver hende et smil, og hun smiler tilbage. Tropperne ligger mærke til dette, og de er alle enige om, at de flirter. Bortset fra Jack, Phil og Mickey der tror, at de er fulde.

Sam – Nå, nu er det din tur: Hvad synes du om mig nu, i forhold til da du ankom?

Neil – Du er stadig stædig, lusket, kan være manipulerende når du vil, nysgerrig og forstyrrende.

Hun skal lige til at afbryde.

Neil - ..Men du er også en god politibetjent, generøs, bestemt, viljestærk..

Sam – Fortsæt, jeg kan lide det her.

De smiler begge to, da Neil fortsætter, bevæger han sig tættere, og da han siger 'smuk', bruger han sin hånd til at børste noget hår væk fra hendes ansigt til bag øret. Og igen bliver tropperne ved med at kigge på, især Phil, der er fyld med jalousi.

Neil - .. sød, venlig, smuk, blød og glat.

Han trækker langsomt sin hånd væk fra hendes ansigt.

Tropperne fortsætter med at observere og sladre.

Honey – Hvad sagde jeg?

Jack – Der er under ingen omstændigheder hun vil gå i seng med ham.

Gina – Samantha har en tendens, til at gå efter bad boys.

Neil ved på trods af alle tilskuerne, at hvis han vil gøre noget, så skal det være nu, hvor de begge smiler til hinanden. Nu er det hans chance for at stoppe Phil fra at være sammen med hende, som han har, ville have så længe. Neil læner ind for at kysse hende, og hun bevæger sig langsomt og forsigtigt imod ham. Han bevæger sig lidt hurtigere, og deres læber mødes. De trækker sig begge let væk, og Neil smiler, han læner sig ind for et andet kys, og hun responderer det. Neil gør kysset dybere, og det bliver mere lidenskabeligt. Neil placerer sin hånd på Sams nakke, de gør kysset færdigt. Tropperne står og kigger chokerede. Neil smiler, og Sam smiler tilbage. De er stadig tætte, og nu leger Neil med Sams hår.

Neil – Der er mange ting jeg fortryder i mit liv, men det her vil aldrig blive en af dem.

Sam – Jeg har altid troet at du hadede mig.

Neil – Det er umuligt for nogen som helts at hade dig. Jeg bare.. Altså, en smuk, klog kvinde som dig, vil gøre selv den stærkeste fyr blød i knæene.

Sam – Tak, så hvor går vi hen herfra? Alle tropperne kigger på os.

Neil – Jeg siger, at vi ikke går nogen steder lige nu (han kysser hende igen lidenskabeligt), men senere i nat, går vi tilbage til mit sted, hvis det er det du vil?

Sam – Har jeg noget valg, sir? (siger hun legende)

Neil – Ikke den her gang (han kysser hende igen)


	2. Den konstante sladring og flirtning

Betjentene fra stationen står sammen og sladrer til hinanden, imens de holder øje med Sam og Neil, der stadig sider rigtig tæt på hinanden, griner og flirter. Neils arm hviler bag Sam. De bliver ved med at flirte og have det sjovt, imens de har en slags finger-krig. Tropperne synes at kysset for lidt siden var meget spændende. Selvfølgelig er Phil og Stuart jaloux, og hele stationen ved det. Jack og Mickey kan ikke tro det, da de aldrig har, kunne lide Neil.

Sam – De har ikke stoppet med at stirre på os.

Neil – Altså, jeg har ikke stoppet med at stirre på dit kønne ansigt hele aftenen.

Sam – Fra hvad jeg kan huske, har du gjort mere end at stirre.

Neil – Altså, jeg ikke rigtigt kigge-typen men røre-typen, når det kommer til dig.


	3. Gå hjem sammen

De fortsætter med at tale, og Neil fortæller, at han altid har, kunne lide Sam, men aldrig har haft modet til at fortælle det til hende, hovedsagligt på grund af hans ægteskab.

Sam – Hvorfor har du aldrig sagt noget, eller bare givet mig et lille hint om, at du kan lide mig?

Neil – Mest fordi jeg var gift, og lige meget hvor meget jeg kunne lide dig, Jake, min søn, blev nødt til at komme i første række, og jeg var ikke sikker på, hvordan han ville reagere på en skilsmisse.

Sam – Jeg forstår, men det er omkring 2 år siden at de blev skilt nu.

Neil – Jeg er ikke den eneste der har gemt det faktum, at jeg altid har været vild med den person, som jeg taler med nu.

Sam – Det er aldrig pigerne, der tager det første skridt. Det bliver nødt til at komme fra drengene.

Neil – Jamen i så fald.

Neil læner sig ind for at kysse hende, og de gjorde det mere lidenskabeligt. Alt imens stod tropperne og ikke kunne tro deres egne øjne. På det her tidspunkt er både Sam og Neil fulde.

Neil – Når nu det første skidt skal tages af os drenge, hvad vil du så sige til, at jeg ringer efter en taxa, og vi så tager hjem til mig og får en tår kaffe?

Sam – Troede at jeg skulle komme for mere end kaffe.

Neil – Det kan jeg gøre til en ordre, hvis du vil DS Nixon.

Sam – Caféerne bringer ikke ud på dette tidspunkt.

De bryder begge ud i latter, imens tropperne kigger på intenst.

Neil – Jeg har en flaske vin på køl, for du ved jo aldrig hvor varmt det kan blive på denne tid af året.

Sam – Måske skal vi lade vinen være for en stund. For vi vil jo ikke have isen til at smelte for hurtigt.

Neil – Åh.. Jeg er sikker på, at jeg kan finde på noget andet for os til at fordrive tiden med.

De smiler begge smørret. Så læner de sig samtidig mod hinanden, og kysser lidenskabeligt. Det bliver til mere end bare en tanke. Alle tropperne holder øje med dem.

Honey – De kommer helt sikkert for sent i morgen.

Jack – De bliver nødt til at separere på et eller andet tidspunkt. Jeg vil få hende til at tage sig sammen, de er begge fulde.

Gina – De var ikke fulde, første gang de kyssede.

Stuart – Lad os droppe det. Sam vil under ingen omstændigheder gå i seng med ham.

Phil – Jeg går på wc.

Fem minutter senere kommer Phil tilbage fra toilettet.

Phil – Nå er de to stadig i gang?

Mickey – Læberne har knap nok været adskilt.

Sam og Neil kysser stadigvæk, og Neil har allerede ringet efter en taxa. Tropperne ser til, imens Neil rejser sig op og tager sin jakke på. Sam rejser sig også op, og da hun er ved at tage hendes jakke, tager Neil jakken og giver hende den på, imens han giver et stort smørret grin til Phil, Mickey, Jack og Stuart. De går imod døren, Neil går en smule bag hende, og hvisker flirtende ord til hende. Han åbner døren for hende, og giver tropperne et sidste smørret smil, før han og Sam går ned til taxaen, og stiger ind for at køre hen til hans sted.

Stuart – Vi er nødt til at tale med hende nu.

Smitty – Du bliver nødt til at bruge et koben for at få deres læber væk fra hinanden.

Phil – Kom nu Jack. Hun laver en fejl, og vi er nødt til at stoppe hende, før at hun fortryder det.

Gina – I fire er utrolige. Hun er en voksen dame. Phil og Stuart, I ser ud som om det grøn øjet monster snart kommer. Jack og Mickey, vil I lige slappe af. I har aldrig kunne lide Neil, det ved vi alle sammen, men det her er Sams valg.


End file.
